


Fanfiction

by AntarcticBird



Series: Kind of a Thing [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine lets Kurt use his laptop. Kurt accidentally clicks the wrong tab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfiction

Summer break is approaching quickly, but the weather outside over the last few weeks seems pretty much stuck on cold and dreary and rainy. So they have their Thursday study date inside in Blaine's room instead of out in the backyard where Blaine had hoped they could maybe stretch out on a blanket and fool around a bit once their homework was done.

But at least his parents are both working late today and Cooper has gone back to L.A., which means they have the entire house to themselves, and it has been days since they had an empty house. He is kind of really looking forward to all the possibilities that suddenly present themselves. He's missed 'being alone' with Kurt quite a lot.

Currently, Kurt is stretched out on his belly on Blaine's mattress, facing away from Blaine, twirling a pen between his fingers, biting his bottom lip as he reads over his English homework one more time.

Blaine's sitting back against the headboard, done with his chem assignment already and not quite willing to move on to the next thing just yet. Not when he has a beautiful boyfriend right there next to him stretched out and gorgeous and probably completely unaware of Blaine's eyes sweeping over his body longingly. Blaine doesn't think he can be blamed for sort of ogling him; Kurt's wearing really amazing dark pants that keep drawing Blaine's eyes back to his ass as if on autopilot over and over. Kurt simply has an _amazing_ ass. Blaine really enjoys looking at it a lot.

“You should take a picture,” Kurt suggests, not even turning his head, but Blaine can hear the grin in his voice clearly enough.

Blaine grabs his phone off the night table, smiles. “You know what? I think I will.” He opens his camera app, zooms in on Kurt's backside. “I'd say 'smile,' but – well.”

Kurt laughs. “You are such a little pervert.”

“It was your idea.”

“It was also a joke.”

Blaine saves the picture which actually turned out quite nice, puts the phone back where it was. “You can take a picture of mine in return, if you want.”

Kurt rolls over onto his side so he can look at Blaine, seems to think about it. “Isn't that the sort of picture you're supposed to be sending me in a text?”

“Probably.” Blaine shrugs. “But we're here now. Should I turn around for a better view?”

Kurt laughs and scrambles up so he's on his knees on the bed, leans in for a short kiss. “Don't worry about it. I'll get my picture. When you least expect it.”

“Are you sure, because I don't mind -”

“I'm going to wait until you're not wearing so much,” Kurt tells him, and before Blaine can reply, kisses him again.

The kiss grows deeper, more intense, and Blaine slides his fingers into Kurt's hair as Kurt shifts closer, arms slipping over Blaine's shoulders.

“Are you done with your homework?” Kurt asks, voice low and seductive as the kiss breaks.

Blaine swallows, needs a moment to find the powers of speech again. “Not completely. But. Uh. I am done for now. Nothing else – urgent. Um.”

“Good,” Kurt says, presses in to kiss him again, then sways back to sit down cross-legged right there next to Blaine and smile at him brightly. “I just need to finish this essay and then I'm done too, shouldn't be more than a few minutes.”

Blaine feels a bit disoriented for a moment, breathes, waits until he's sure he can make words again. “You want to watch a movie when you're done?” he finally manages, sounding just a bit hoarse. He is so ready for the fun part of the afternoon to start already.

Kurt shrugs as he turns back to his abandoned homework. “We can watch a movie first. Absolutely.”

Blaine swallows because well yeah, he does have a pretty good idea of what exactly he would like to be doing with Kurt after that movie, or before, or during, or whenever really, and he's happy to hear that Kurt seems to have similar ideas. For now he should probably start clearing away his own school things and maybe make them some tea and popcorn, just as soon as some of that blood actually returns to his brain from where it's currently rather painfully pooling in the region of his groin.

“It's been a while, hasn't it?” he says wistfully.

Kurt nods. “Eight days.”

“Practically forever.”

“Too long,” Kurt agrees.

“Okay.” Blaine sits up straighter, preparing to get up. “I'm going to get us something to drink. Do you want tea? Coffee? Popcorn? Chips? Anything?”

Kurt grins at him fondly. “Tea would be great, actually. Thanks. Do you need any help? I can -”

Blaine darts in for a quick kiss, shakes his head. “Finish your essay. I'll let you get back to it now. I can manage some tea and popcorn on my own.”

“Well, then, get to it already,” Kurt urges him on teasingly. “I'm almost finished here. Just need to fact-check a few minor details.” He picks up his phone to unlock the screen.

Blaine rolls his eyes at him, picks up his laptop from the floor next to the bed to hand to Kurt. “If you need the internet, use this. It's probably way faster than typing on your phone.”

“You don't mind?” Kurt asks.

“Of course not,” Blaine promises, before making his way out of the room to head for the kitchen downstairs.

He busies himself making tea, microwaves some popcorn, and then gets out a bag of chips and a small bowl of strawberries to take upstairs because it's still a while until dinner time and he's hungry after studying all afternoon.

He waits until the tea is done so he can put the tea bags in the trash before carrying everything back to his room on a huge tray, nudging his door open carefully with a foot to walk in and put everything down on his desk.

Kurt is sitting on the bed, back against the headboard, Blaine's laptop open on his thighs, looking up at him with wide eyes as Blaine walks over.

“Not done yet?” Blaine asks, smiles.

Kurt smiles back at him a little oddly and his ears are red, expression just the tiniest bit guilty. “Um, I swear I wasn't trying to snoop or anything, it's just that you really had a lot of tabs open, I just accidentally clicked one of them when I wanted to open a new one for my email -”

“What is it?” Blaine asks, dropping down on the bed next to Kurt and shuffling closer to get a better look at the screen, then feels his face flush hotly as he realizes- “...Oh.”

“I – sorry, I'm – sorry, it's none of my business, I shouldn't have -” Kurt starts, but Blaine shrugs, lifts his head to smile reassuringly even if he just kind of wants to hide; this is just _awkward_.

“It's okay. It's – I forgot I had those open, I just meant to bookmark them for later, I just – I'm sorry, I never meant for you to see them, uh, I know it's – weird, but some of it is actually really well written, like, it's really interesting and it's not like I read it all the time, I just, sometimes I really like it and -”

“My boyfriend reads fanfiction.” Kurt laughs. “To tell you the truth, I'm not even surprised. I should have known, I guess.”

“It's weird, I know,” Blaine repeats in a small voice, trying very hard not to feel too horribly, _horribly_ embarrassed, he doesn't even really remember which fics he had opened earlier and what kinds of strange and humiliating things Kurt may have seen right there in his open tabs and seriously Blaine _never_ lets anyone use his laptop, what was he _thinking_?

“It's not weird,” Kurt says as if it's no big deal at all. “What are they about? Can we read one?”

Blaine gapes at him. “Like – together? Right now?”

“Yeah. Why, is that weird? Don't you want to? I mean, we can watch a movie instead, but I am kind of curious now, this is – that's _Star Wars_ , right? Those are the guys from _Star Wars_?” Kurt points at the summary of the fic open in the tab he's currently on, one eyebrow raised at Blaine questioningly.

Blaine swallows. “You want to read _Star Wars_ fanfiction. Together.”

“Sure, why not?” Kurt shrugs. “It might be fun, I have never read anything like this before, maybe I'll like it.”

“You didn't even like the movies.”

“I never said that.”

“You kept trying to make out with me all the way through.”

“Um, _yes_ , but that actually really had a lot more to do with me liking _you_ than with me _disliking_ the movies.” Kurt reaches over to pat Blaine's thigh. “You're kind of hot when you get really excited about something, it just makes me want to kiss you all the time.”

“Oh.” Blaine smiles back at him, pleased. “I didn't know that.”

“Well, now you do.”

“I'll try to be more excited more often from now on.”

“Even more than usual?” Kurt laughs. “But, really. I pretty much always want to make out with you, you don't have to do anything specific to make that happen, you know?”

Blaine leans in to kiss him, and seriously he should probably be a lot more mortified than he is, this whole situation is so awkward, but Kurt isn't laughing at him and sometimes Blaine just wonders what he's done right in his life to deserve all of this, having the most amazing person he's ever met as his boyfriend.

“I love you,” he tells Kurt.

“I love you too,” Kurt says back, and presses in for one more kiss.

“We can read one of them,” Blaine gives in. “Just to get it out of the way and satisfy your curiosity. But then I really want to watch something and make out with you, if you don't mind.”

“I don't mind at all,” Kurt promises happily. “You should know that about me already. Okay, let's see what you have here -”

He clicks through Blaine's tabs, eyes widening as he quickly reads through the summaries. “Why are they going to high school in this one; were there schools in the movie and I just missed that part?”

“It's – um.” Blaine shakes his head. “It's set in an alternate universe. That's kind of a thing. It's kind of popular to re-imagine them in a different sort of reality.”

Kurt tilts his head at the screen. “Like one where that Han Solo guy is dating the Luke guy? Didn't he end up with the princess in the movies?”

“He did,” Blaine confirms. “This is just – well, it's … complicated.”

“Can we read this one?” Kurt asks. “It sounds interesting.”

“Sure,” Blaine agrees, because he doesn't actually really care which one they pick. He's just glad that Kurt seems interested instead of just finding the whole thing incredibly ridiculous.

“Okay, sit back, come on, make yourself comfortable, I'm gonna read to you.” He declares, and Blaine laughs.

“You're gonna read it to me? Out loud?”

“It's supposed to be romantic, shut up and let me have my moment.”

“Sorry.”

Kurt kisses the side of his forehead, scrolls to the beginning of the chapter, and clears his throat. “All right. Here we go. _Luke woke up with a start, squinting into the soft morning light filtering into his tiny room_ -”

Blaine cuddles up closer to Kurt's side and presses his lips together to hold back the delighted laugh; this is one of the insanest things they have ever done and he loves it. He loves that he can sit here on his bed with his boyfriend and listen to him reading _Star Wars_ fanfiction to him. He really honestly had expected Kurt to laugh and find it silly, but Kurt rarely ever does what anyone expects of him. Blaine really should know that by now.

He is a little embarrassed, but he is also extremely comfortable like this and he loves Kurt's voice and loves listening to him, even if the story is, admittedly, a bit ridiculous. Kurt doesn't seem to mind.

Until the merely fluffy part seems to end, at least, and Blaine remembers with a start what the rating on this particular thing was; he tenses up a bit, face heating up as Kurt stumbles over the next words, pausing as he scrolls up and down on the screen, scanning over the next few paragraphs of text.

“Um,” he says.

“Yeah, no, we don't have to – you can stop there,” Blaine quickly assures him.

“Are they – wow, that's – _wow_ , I mean, that's a lot of graphic detail -”

“Really, we don't have to read that part,” Blaine repeats, flustered, tightening his arm around Kurt's and reaching for his fingers, tugging at them to get his attention, willing him to look away from the screen and look at him instead, oh god, Kurt can't read that, what will he think of him knowing Blaine reads things like that, those fics get _really_ porny and it's not like he's ashamed exactly of reading stuff like that, but that doesn't mean he wants his boyfriend to know he reads stuff like that, he _cannot let him read that_...

“Oh, please,” Kurt says, sounding amused. “Have you met my friends, I have to listen to a lot more graphic things before second period every day; this is actually – well, that's actually not so badly written at all.”

“It's um – it's a bit … _extreme_ , I know,” Blaine tries, unable to completely fight down the cold panic.

“No, it's – holy _shit_ , what are they – okay, is that even physically _possible_?” Kurt tilts his head squints at the screen, face thoughtful as if he's thinking through the precise mechanics of the scene described on Blaine's laptop screen.

“Probably not,” Blaine tells him, quickly scanning the paragraphs Kurt is on. “It's – not – always meant to be – uh. Realistic. It's just -”

“We have never done anything like this,” Kurt says. “Why have we never tried anything like this?”

And Blaine snaps his jaw shut, cut off in the middle of his mortified stammering, and blinks at his boyfriend who is still not judging him but instead just staring at that laptop screen with mild curiosity. “Because,” he says. “Because – it actually probably _is_ physically impossible?”

“Well, that shouldn't stop a person from trying, should it?” Kurt scrolls down a little further, frowns. “You could totally try and do this to me if you wanted, I'd let you. That sounds – _wow_ , no, okay, I – yeah, maybe not all of this, but -”

“You are actually amazing,” Blaine breathes, and honestly is starting to feel a little bit lightheaded from the swirling mix of panicky embarrassment and utter astonishment at Kurt's reaction, the unforgiving roller coaster of emotion he's not sure he can make sense of just yet.

Kurt finally turns his head away from the laptop screen, his voice a little surprised but happy when he says, “Uh. Thank you? You're pretty amazing too, actually.”

“I'm so embarrassed,” Blaine admits, but he can already feel the beginning of a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth, even though he thinks he's probably still going to be feeling a residual bit of shame for a few more days at least.

Kurt's face softens, eyes warm as he closes the laptop and slides it off his legs onto the mattress to turn fully toward Blaine. “You don't have to be,” he assures him.

Blaine hides his face in his palms and laughs, shakes his head. “I know. I just don't know how to stop blushing right now. I'm sorry.”

Kurt's fingers close around his wrist and he gently pulls Blaine's hands down, smiles at him, knocks their foreheads together gently. “You are so adorable, do you know that?”

Blaine snorts. “I'm glad you find my pervy side endearing, I guess.”

“Oh my god. If you think that this is – You _don't_ have a pervy side,” Kurt assures him. “Seriously, Blaine. Try hanging out with Puck under the bleachers for an entire lunch period and just listen to him talk, and then let's have this conversation again.”

“I think I'll pass.”

“Wise choice.”

“So you're not breaking up with me over my weird porny _Star Wars_ fanfiction reading choices?” He pulls back a little, finally daring to meet his eyes, even flutters his lashes at him teasingly although he's sure that he still looks rather red in the face.

“Hmm.” Kurt leans in for a kiss, short but gentle. “Not necessarily. Not if you can help me re-enact that scene from the story. Do you think we can do that?”

Blaine laughs out loud, shaking his head emphatically. “No.”

“Why not?” Kurt pouts. “It sounded like fun!”

“How would we even – Kurt I really don't think it _is_ physically possible.”

“Well.” Kurt slides down the bed to lie on his back, blinking up at Blaine seductively. “Let's find out, shall we?”

Blaine cards his fingers through Kurt's pink hair as he lowers himself down to kiss him, and okay, whatever Kurt wants to try, he'll never say no to any opportunity to touch him.

**

Blaine even forgets to be embarrassed pretty quickly once they start undressing each other – he has Kurt in his bed stretched out underneath him and touching him and wanting to be touched by Blaine and every other thought can wait for now, it has been eight whole days since they had the opportunity and Blaine feels desperate for him.

There are hands everywhere, limbs tangling as they roll around trying to imitate what Kurt read in that fic, until they're both laughing too much to do much more than cling to each other, gasping for breath, shaking with amusement in each other's arms.

“I don't think this is working,” Blaine manages, still trying to regain his breath.

Kurt shakes his head, opens his eyes to look up at him as Blaine shifts on top of him into a more comfortable position. “It was worth a try.”

“I guess we're not Jedi after all,” Blaine comments, placing one kiss on his beautiful lips before gently kissing his way down over his jaw and lower, lower as Kurt tilts his head back to give him better access.

“Actually,” Kurt pants as Blaine sucks kisses into the pale skin of his neck, hands sliding down over his stomach, “from what I remember of those movies, sex with Jedi powers must be pretty fantastic.”

Blaine grins, presses his face against Kurt's naked shoulder. “I'm sure it would be,” he assures him, hums with pleasure as Kurt gently rakes his fingernails down his back.

“Mm, too bad we'll never actually find out,” Kurt breathes.

“Oh my god.” Blaine bites at his collarbone gently, slips between his legs. “My nerdiness is rubbing off on you, isn't it?”

“No,” Kurt assures him. “But if _you_ really would want to rub off on something … well, you know -”

Blaine sobs out another helpless laugh, then gasps as he lowers his hips and they brush against each other between their bellies, Kurt moaning softly beneath him. “You were saying?”

“Oh, Blaine,” Kurt moans, flutters his eyes open, meets his gaze steadily, face already flushed and chest heaving. “Use the Force, come on, pierce my body with your thick lightsaber -”

Blaine collapses on top of him, shaking with laughter and Kurt holds him, stroking his shoulders gently as his chest jumps with his own laughter.

“I love you,” Blaine finally gets out, lifting his head enough to meet his eyes, and he feels so – happy. He just feels so happy whenever they're together.

“I know,” Kurt says and grins playfully enough Blaine knows it's probably a movie reference and Kurt paid more attention to it all than he let on.

“Good,” Blaine tells him and leans in for a kiss, but Kurt speaks again before he can fully close the distance, lips gently brushing Blaine's with his words.

“I love you so much, Blaine.”

He kisses him for a long time, arms around each other, naked skin to naked skin, and he's pretty sure they're done talking about movies or fanfiction for now.

It's slow and tender once they pick up where they left off earlier, Kurt under him and Blaine moving on top of him in a purposeful but unhurried rhythm, breathing heavily against his shoulder as Kurt clings to him and lets him rock them closer and closer to the edge.

Kurt makes these sounds when it gets intense, those shaky little whimpers that cut all the way through Blaine's heart and make him _throb_ with arousal and he hikes Kurt's legs higher around him and snaps his hips forward a little faster, a little harder, and he can't hold back his own sounds anymore, it's too good, everything is just too good -

Kurt comes first, tensing and arching up off the bed, fingers clawing at Blaine's back, crying out softly, trembling through the aftershocks as Blaine's entire body strains to follow after him.

It's a few more thrusts, again, again, and then his mouth drops open, voice gone as his orgasm floods through him in a blissful wave of white-hot bliss, so _good_ he feels it everywhere, the blinding pleasure of release.

**

They're still tangled up in each other, sweaty now and sated, and Blaine is playing with strands of pink hair while Kurt is just watching him, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“What?” Blaine asks, no longer embarrassed about anything that happened earlier, not when he's feeling so incredibly good right now.

“I don't think we need Jedi powers,” Kurt tells him. “If we get any better at this we might actually hurt ourselves because we'd just be unable to stop. I mean, oh my _god_ , Blaine.”

“I know,” he says. “I don't think I'd be able to handle it if we got much better.”

“You're incredible,” Kurt says, cuddles in closer. “And cute. And adorable.”

“Mm. So are you. Oh, also, I brought food earlier. And tea.”

“You are the perfect boyfriend,” Kurt says happily. “Do we want to watch that movie now?”

Blaine shrugs. “If you want. In a minute. Cuddle time first.”

“Or – you know.” Kurt bumps their noses together gently. “We could also read some more of those stories. If you want.”

“Seriously?”

“It's fun!”

“You didn't even like the _movies_.”

“But I like _you_ ,” Kurt says, and tightens his arms around him. “A lot.”

“I really kind of like you too,” Blaine promises and kisses him, hums happily as Kurt rolls them over in the bed so he's on top of Blaine.

They could try _Harry Potter_ fanfiction next, Blaine thinks. If Kurt is this inspired by Jedi powers, he can't wait to see what he'll do if they read about wizards next.

Maybe the movie and dinner can wait a while longer. There were a lot more tabs open on his laptop, after all.


End file.
